rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
What a Tragedy
EXP Awarded Roleplay Jamie had just arrived at Shade, stepping off the ferry and onto dock. The ferry.. she was a little cute, had sort of an "older woman trying to look young" charm he could appreciate, but wasn't exactly his type. He looked back and gave a parting a wink anyway, just to be polite. The ferry let out a little toot in response. That was bold of her! But.. thinking a little more about it now though... what if this.. would make the ride back awkward.... that would be troubling.. he was a flirt, but he wasn't a heartbreaker!! What if the.. ferry was already in love with him?? Unusual, but understandable. But still troubling. By now he had forgotten all about what he had originally come to Shade for, and was now pacing around with a nervous expression, anxiously combing back his hair through his fingers, preoccupied with trying to come up with an alternative way back. Though the previous day wasn't exactly a routine one, it didn't mean that it meant anything more either. It was hardly that much of a difference. Though for the most part a swift recovery was entirely made possible due to the efforts of an unusual tea and portal blender of sorts, he didn't find it all too necessary to thank him, assuming going back to work and being normal again was going to be the "thanks" enough and hadn't given him a single thought. It was just another day again... another day again.... again... But it hardly mattered, the sky was clear and despite the slightly uncomfortable heat, Whitney planned on picking up from yesterday and probably going to be harsher to his students, requiring to make up for his catch up work. Nothing changed. It didn't matter. Stepping off the ferry wasn't a hard task, but a certain fellow definitely made it puzzling as he was winked at by a relatively sportsy looking guy. Furrowing his brows together, Whitney felt nearly appalled at this, knowing he was not nearly enough to be attractive and the occurrence just didn't seem to fit in or make sense anyway. Though in response to his upset look, the other seemed to just panic. Sighing in response to needing to deal with this, Whitney tossed him a paper airplane, a normal action of his as he walked up to him to collect his little airplane, "New professor come to replace me? Well it's about time..." he said in a near depressing tone as he neared enough to be heard. Delta was sitting io a throne made of ice a few feet away, one leg crossed over the other and her right claw tapping on the ground. She never really used her semblance, mainly because cryomancy in a desert wasn't very useful until night. But it was a hot day and she needed to cool off. She noticed some guy step off the ferry "Well....I need some cash" She smirked as the throne lifted off the ground carrying her in his direction. "Well, you must be new here" Delta smirked, the feathers on her forearms folding. Jamie was still pacing around when he heard.. a voice!? Actually two! They must be his fans, if they were crowding around him so quickly! Hearing Delta use the word new right along side Whitney, he assumed they were both interested in him becoming a "professor". "Now now, is my racing really that impressive that you want me to teach you! No darlings, I'm trying to find a way back that isn't by ferry. That's what I'm here for. It's very important." he said with some "hmph" at the end. Glancing over to the side, it wasn't as if the huge ice throne really threw him off or anything like that. Honestly, semblance shows were only just that, shows and no real use for them other than primal combat. At least intelligence needed to be put into a select few... Trying to be less hateful in front of the company, it got increasingly difficult since his admirer had an outright irritating voice and use of words. Frowning fully almost into a glare if he wasn't so disinterested, he spat out, "Ferry is the only way to and from Shade. Unless you decide to sprout wings and pass off as an Aurella so you can change the policy." Almost wanting to put a "hmph" of his on, he took it back half way through and it came off as -hhih. Wanting to quickly divert from this embarrassment, he turned to Delta fully, "You must be on the same boat as this fellow, or in this case, ferry, to comment on him being new. Where's your ID?" he narrowed his eyes.. "Oh me? I've been here longer than you have, actually" She smirked "You know what, I left my ID back at home. Oh well" She shrugged before looking back too Jamie "Sorry...I've never seen your face before....Like ever" She shrugged again "And I'm physically incapable of driving" She said, holding up on of her feet, showing off a large hyper-extended curved claw about a foot long. Upon seeing Delta's claw, Jamie's phase transformed into a look of horror. "Can't drive!!!! What a tragedy!!! Poor girl, we've got to get this fixed, I'll personally sponsor your surgery, and I'll even top the whole thing off with private lessons! Don't worry worry, this will be great P.R. for me, so don't feel selfish alright honey?" He tried to look sympathetic towards her, but his disgust everytime his eyes wandered to her claws was more than apparant. Turning towards Whitney, he decided to grace him with inclusion into the conversation. "Become an Aurella? Haha, you're funny, that ships long sailed. Or... ferry long sailed. HA!" He slapped a hand on Whitney's shoulder and... proceeded to laugh long and hard at his own, or maybe more like stolen joke. Definitely set aback by the obvious lies, Whitney decided to just bloody forget about it. After all it seemed the two where getting along quite well over driving. Dare he mention he couldn't as well? No... not if it meant listening to that voice a minute. Grabbing the ignored paper airplane from the ground, he was just about to leave before he was roughly patted on the shoulder. A little too appalled by the contact, he was definitely not keen on addressed with an unappreciated grab of his words as he scowled with a look of disgust on his own. Though, was he insinuating he was a lover of Rubio? Whatever. It didn't matter. It's not like he cared. Like he cared... like... Frowning a little more sadly during his internal broken record moment, he went back to his judging glare which was abruptly interrupted by a sudden smile that looked like it wasn't supposed to be there in a slightest, "I couldn't have said it better myself!" he joined in some laughter before bringing back his unhappy frown and took a moment to wiggle away from Jamie. Honestly, he rather be inexpressive all the time, it's not like his face really did anything well other than frown anyway. Delta's claws quickly slashed downwards much like that of a switch blade. The parave wasn't offended by Jamie's comment, but more annoyed "I'm not going to be a puppet for your image. More importantly, I'm not doing anything about my claws because I like walking" She stood from her throne before it shattered. Delta was more or less ignoring Whitney, he was the type to kill any and all fun or enjoyment she could have. Jamie let out a girly scream and grabbed onto Whitney out of reflex when Delta's claw slashed down, leaving his attempts to wiggle away futile. "An assation attempt!?" He accused her, even though the claw wasn't nearly close enough to actually do any damage.. "Listen sugar, you're a professor here right? Shouldn't you be doing something about this girl's misconduct! She nearly killed me! After I tried to HELP her. Doesn't Shade have any pride or morals? I'll be letting that Aurella know about this, I could have you SUED." He wagged his right endex finger all around in a scolding matter as he said this, left hand on his hip, punctuating his last word by jabbing his finger into Whitney's chest. Raising an eyebrow at Jamie's screech, he internally grimanced at the less than tasteful shrillness that was to follow and inability to escape it.... Before making another attempt to leave, he narrowed his eyes as his blabber of the school's "poor" policies of safety and was about to go on a rant about the combat prestige of the academy. But before he can get anything out, his eyes widened in shock of having his job threatened!! No... bloody way..He had stuck around this entire time, surviving the change in higher administration because he was special or so he liked to believe at times just to mentally prove himself wrong. But... surely it did mean something to be allowed to stay yeat after year after bloody year. Yet... he knew of course it was pure ignorance on Rubio's part.. Rubio's part... Rubio... "Please..!!!" At being jabbed despite the lack of actual pain, Whitney cried out, grabbing Jamie by the shoulders and pulling him close, "Please...! Don't do this, please don't make me loose my job!! It's the only thing I have, the only thing that keeps me sane!!!! Aurella only left me here because I was virtually so meaningless I wasn't important enough to dismiss like the other previous professors... complain to him and it'll the end of me!!! Oh. Lord, please!!!! I'll give you whatever the fuck you want, I'll be your manservant, your bitch, I'll even break the policy of no fly zone to bring you a flight to pick you up to avoid the ferry back just please!!! Don't!!! Make!! Me!!! Lose!! My!! Job!!" He sobbed deeply, dipping his head down at Jaime's chest as he finished his plea. Delta rolled her eyes at the display. Whitney she felt may have had some reason to be acting the way he was, Jamie on the other hand, not so much "First off, I wouldn't waste my time kicking your ass even if I was paid. Second, you're a man, grow a pair and learn how to take a simple display" She snarked to Jamie before looking at Whitney "Blame the headmaster, he's the one that lets me roam around the school. It's not your fault so pull it together" She cracked her neck, her avian like eyes staring into their souls. Jamie felt a little dumbfounded as Whitney did some blabbering of his own, unsure of exactly how he was supposed to feel. Looking a little dumb and lost throughout the whole ordeal, he ended up feeling a little bad at the end for putting him into such a frenzy. He wasn't gonna show it though. "W-well sugar, when you put it like that how can I say no? How about this: escort me back when I take the ferry. Gotta make that girl think I'm taken and all, I can't have things getting awkward between us." The last sentence was said with a kind of faux whisper. "And is my ass really that much of a turn off? You're breaking my heart here honey, and here I was gonna ask you to kiss it." he directed at Delta with an exasperated tone, rolling his eyes. Slightly hiccuping, Whitney was shaking some though nodded rigorously at Whitney's forgiveness, thinking him the most merciful man to walk the planet. He wasn't much to comment on anything else though, mostly trying to recover from his previous shook as he maintained his hold on Whitney, "That's fine... that's fine... that's fine..." repeating himself a few times as he stared at the ground then cleared his throat a little, finally letting go a bit as he crossed his arm to hold his shoulder instead, "Yeah... just meet me at lot behind the west wing behind the school a couple hours after classes let out today. I'll take care of you then..." If anyone was kissing anyone's ass, it was probably Whitney. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1